¿De veras me esperaras?
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Problemas en una relación a distancia, ¿Sera capaz Akio de esperar su regreso? Yaoi.


**Nombre:** ¿De veras me esperaras?  
**Serie:** Inazuma Eleven  
**Pareja:** Fudou x Kidou  
**Historia/Edición:** xlarazondeser  
**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 2/50  
**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**¿De veras me esperaras?**  
_Fudou Akio x Yuuto Kidou_  
...

Eran exactamente la 1 de la mañana, el departamento del joven Yuuto Kidou permanecía encendido, aquel chico no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro pensando en que le faltaba.

―Puedes acostarte ya a dormir por favor―se quejaba un chico de ojos verdes que le miraba desde la cama  
―no puedo, mañana me voy y debo tener todo listo  
―has revisado la maleta 8 veces, has revisado la habitación más de 12, por favor ya acuéstate

―sí, tienes razón―se sentó en la esquina de la cama―es que no quiero olvidar nada y no quiero dejarte aquí con algún problema o cosas por el estilo, ya te deje dinero, te he dejado todo acomodado…

―te preocupas demasiado―sonrió―todo va a estar bien aquí y por cierto no necesitas dejarme dinero  
―me preocupa dejarte aquí solo, ese dinero es para pagar la renta y alguna emergencia

―me ofende que pienses que no puedo pagarlo, deberías solo preocuparte por tu estancia en Europa, yo trabajo, no soy un vago como piensas

―yo jamás he pensado eso pero…no me gusta dejarte solo  
―no soy un niño―le abrazó desde atrás―no te preocupes, anda vamos a dormir

Hacía casi dos años que ambos habían decidido vivir juntos después de salir por varios meses, la relación había sido bastante buena "te gusta sufrir" le decían repetidas veces al de rastas refiriéndose a aquella relación pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Después de mucho esconderlo había terminado profundamente enamorado del segundo estratega, "se sorprenderían de lo lindo que es" se repetía así mismo cuando le cuestionaban lo ya mencionado, era extraño, los dos eran bastante diferentes cuando estaban juntos, se podía decir que se complementaban de una manera…"extraña"

―debes hacerlo, este es tu sueño―le dijo hace unos meses Akio Fudou con un pequeño golpe en la espalda

Al número 14 le habían dado una beca completa en una universidad muy prestigiosa en el viejo continente

― ¿y tú? ¿Qué harás? ―preguntó mirándole a los ojos con un semblante de tristeza  
―yo me quedare a estudiar aquí―sonrió

― ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? ―sugirió el de goggles  
―no, solo sería una molestia además yo estoy bien aquí  
―pero… ¿Y nosotros? ¿Qué pasara con eso?

Una relación a distancia fue en lo que termino aquella platica, un adiós con la mano fue lo último que vio de él en aquel aeropuerto, ni un abrazo, ni un beso simplemente la idea firme de seguir con ello sin importar la distancia, sentado en el asiento del avión se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea dejarlo, había sido mucho lo que había pasado para estar con él y separarse ahora…justo cuando todo iba bien le parecía demasiado injusto

―debes hacerlo, es tu futuro, yo estaré aquí esperándote hasta que regreses

Esas habían sido las palabras del joven Akio dichas a su oído mientras pensaba que dormía, eso era lo único que le daba valor y le hacía seguir adelante sin mirar atrás.

― ¿Cómo estás? ―preguntaba a través del monitor el de rastas con cierto entusiasmo  
―bastante tranquilo y tú ¿Como estas?

―bien aunque preferiría que estuvieras conmigo, todo aquí es bastante raro  
―con esas últimas palabras me convenciste de ir―escribía a manera de broma el de ojos verdes  
―lo presentí, ¿Ya has comido?

―lo estoy haciendo ahora―respondió después de un rato  
― ¿Qué comes? Espero que no sea nada de comida chatarra  
―no

―Fudou ya te he dicho muchas veces que no debes comer eso, te hará daño  
―es que extraño tu comida  
―tú cocinas mejor que yo, deja de flojear y prepárate de comer

―vale vale, actúas como mi madre―se quejó  
―anda deja de quejarte y hazlo, te dejo, cuídate mucho, te quiero  
―sí, tú también, adiós

Las relaciones a distancia nunca funcionan, eso solía decir la gente pero las pequeñas conversaciones por la computadora, las video llamadas y las fotos parecían unir mas a la pareja, los meses pasaron y el momento de verse de nuevo llegaba.

― ¿Cuándo vendrás? ―preguntaba impaciente Fudou sentado frente al ordenador  
―adivina…es un día especial ¿Recuerdas?

―creo que no―respondía jugando el segundo estratega  
―estás de broma ¿Verdad?

―por supuesto que sí―reía para sí el de ojos verdes―cae en jueves ¿Seguro que podrás venir?  
―pediré permiso, no me perdería de estar contigo

Se acercaba el jueves, 7 de noviembre, su aniversario, cumplían apenas 3 años de novios, era algo para celebrar

― ¿A qué hora llegará tu vuelo?  
―a las 7 de la noche

― ¿TAN TARDE?  
―no conseguí un vuelo más temprano, lo siento, pero me quedare hasta el sábado en la noche

El de ojos verdes no estaba muy convencido, tanto tiempo sin ver a su novio como para aún el día de su aniversario tener el tiempo contado

―no te preocupes, la pasaremos bien ¿Si? Aunque no sea ese día, estaremos juntos, te extraño  
―está bien―escribió con un suspiro―iré por ti al aeropuerto ¿Si?  
―no tienes por qué hacerlo

―me has dejado más de medio año sin verte y ahora no quieres que vaya a recogerte vaya que eres considerado  
―bueno―sonrió―pero que quede claro que no te obligo a nada  
―te estaré esperando ¿Si?

―vale pero aun faltan dos semanas  
―lo sé, lo sé

Los días pasaban y con ellos llegaban los problemas, estúpidos problemas de esos en los que nos metemos cuando somos inmaduros y no pensamos con claridad

―debo irme a llegado alguien―se despedía secamente el de ojos verdes  
― ¿Quién?  
―un compañero de la facultad, quedamos de hacer un trabajo aquí en la casa

―a de acuerdo  
― ¿celoso?  
― ¿Debería?

―no, solo pregunto, sueles ser un niño a veces  
― ¿Un niño?  
―sí, exageras demasiado las cosas

― ¿Eso es lo que piensas?  
―claro que si―la pequeña conversación había tomado un rumbo distinto con aquella respuesta  
―si no fueras alguien que se tiene que estar cuidando no lo seria

―a con que ahora el problema soy yo  
―tú siempre lo has sido  
―lo sabía, nunca has confiado en mí―se quejaba ya molesto el de ojos verdes

― ¿Cómo hacerlo? Estas con alguien en la casa y ni tan siquiera lo habías mencionado  
―no seas exagerado ¿Piensas que yo te haría algo así?  
―yo…no lo se

―lo sabia Kidou, tú nunca has confiado en mí, ¿De qué sirve esto entonces? Yo nunca he dudado de ti  
―yo nunca haría algo como eso

―y ¿Cómo se que es cierto? Estas allá solo sin nada que perder  
―eres un idiota Fudou ¿Lo sabes?  
―si…lo se

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, ¿Cómo pelear contra el orgullo?, los días pasaban y en la mente del de rastas solo pasaba la idea de si sería buena idea volver, sabía que Fudou estaba enojado con él pero deberás lo quería y quería volver a verlo, tumbado en la cama mirando el techo con su maleta a un lado tratando de decidir qué hacer "si voy y él no está ahí" pero "si no voy y él me espera", Fudou no parecía ser de las personas que se tragan el orgullo y se disculpan por algo de lo que pensando bien no tuvo la culpa.

El día había llegado, el de goggles tomo el avión con la ilusión de poder verlo y disculparse, eran exactamente las 7:34 del jueves 7 de noviembre, Yuuto Kidou caminaba con la cabeza baja mirando su pasaporte con una sensación de tristeza, suspiró y miró el camino, la gente pasaba de un lado a otro pero en un momento pudo verlo, él estaba ahí, sentado mirando el piso, fue un instante en la que sus miradas se cruzaron, una pequeña presión en su corazón le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería

―hola―se escucho torpemente del de ojos verdes―yo...p-pensé que no vendrías, te busque en la salida y no estabas así que solo…  
―perdí mi maleta, tuve que ir a recuperarla―sonrió―tenía la esperanza de verte aquí por eso vine sabes…

―lo siento―interrumpió el segundo estratega dándole un tierno abrazo―solo…quería verte…quería estar contigo, jamás te haría algo así y tú lo sabes, me dolió deberás que lo pensaras

―ha sido mi culpa―sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo―anda vamos, te invito a cenar  
―ya te he preparado la cena―sonrió Fudou separándose de él

― ¿Deberás? ―pregunto extrañado  
―claro, ¿Recuerdas el año pasado? Casi nos corren del restaurante  
―eso había sido tu culpa―aclaró recordando aquello

―pues culpa de quien haya sido tuvimos que irnos de ese lugar además no te he visto en medio año y quisiera recordarte unas cosas―dijo en tono pervertido

―bueno pues…ya vámonos―sonrió de medio lado el de goggles

Recostado en la cama con Kidou aferrado a su pecho Fudou tan solo miraba el techo

― ¿Cuándo te vas? ―preguntó casi en susurro  
―el sábado―respondió el de rastas

El de ojos verdes suspiro, no le gustaba la idea de volverá, separarse de él, de la persona que más quería en el mundo

―ven conmigo Akio―propuso el de rastas  
―no puedo―respondió sin pensarlo mucho

― ¿Por qué no?  
―es tu sueño estudiar allá no el mío, pero te esperare aquí ¿Si?  
―en mi sueño no está incluido el hecho de tener que dejarte, quiero quedarme aquí contigo

―no me estas dejando, no exageres, volverás―le sonrío  
―en 3 meses y eso solo de visita

―no te preocupes, tan solo serán 3 años y volveremos a estar juntos todo el tiempo, tú siempre dices que me amas y si es así sabrás esperar, terminaras tu carrera yo la mía y estaremos bien

― ¿Estás seguro? ―preguntó robándole un beso en la mejilla  
―claro que sí―le beso la frente―feliz aniversario

Parado cerca de la puerta de abordaje se encontraba Akio Fudou con una seña en su mano diciendo adiós

―me duele no poder verte diario pero sé que estas bien y sé que volverás

Tal vez sería difícil mantener la relación pero ambos chicos estaban dispuestos a hacerlo, nada gana el que no arriesga y el perder no estaba en sus opciones


End file.
